


Rooftops

by GoddessOfShitpost



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I DONT KNOW ok, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: Pamela and Harley know less than they think about their dear Catwoman. A lot less.





	Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> it is 12 am and i dont know what or why,, just did

Selina and Harley sat on the raised edges of the rooftop in full costume, silent for a little while as they waited for their dates. "Let me see that ring again, will you?" Selina asked, glancing over to Harley. "No, you'll snatch it again! Red's already told me to not show it to you." Harley exclaimed, pulling her arm back right just when the Catwoman had started to 'inspect' the diamond encrusted silver band again. "Y'know, maybe if you'd finally tie the knot with Bats you wouldn't have to steal our engagement rings every now and then." Both girls faced to the source of the sound. Ivy walked towards them, a thin sheen of sweat made her skin glow under the moonlight. Probably from a job. "Red!" Harley greeted and ran towards her fiancé, who almost fell over from the impact of her hug. She smiled. "Hey, Harley." Selina just rolled her eyes. "You don't think he and I haven't tried? He's the hero of Gotham, and I'm a cat burglar. Just imagine the headlines." The lovebirds turned toward their friend, both not knowing how to react at first. It was true. Batman was the shining ray of hope for Gotham, while Catwoman was notorious for being able to take anything from anyone without ever getting caught. "It's not the first time it's happened though." Harley offered. "Yeah, and it's never went well." The two chose to stay quiet, knowing they've been defeated by the facts.

"Anyway, you should probably go. I'm allowed to be bad because the big, brooding Bat loves me. You, on the other hand..." She paused. "Have a very Bat-hating history." The two looked at each other and nodded, soon fleeing off the scene.

"You can come out now." Selina said, still staring straight ahead into the abstract shapes of Gotham. Tiny dots of light stood out from the dark, making the city blend with the night sky. Bruce walked out from the shadows, sitting by her side. "Why'd you tell them that?" "What?" "Imply I would arrest them. You made me promise to let them have their week just as a couple." Selina chuckled. "Well, this is _our_ rooftop. I don't like sharing our things, or our secrets." She stood up, and Bruce followed. They opted to lie on the flat cement instead, where they usually spent their nights together.

Selina ungloved her left hand, exposing the diamond into the night. She admired it, quietly reminiscing of the day when Bruce proposed to her on the very same place.

"I wouldn't want Harley to know that I have a bigger diamond than her, after all." Bruce only laughed softly in response. He mindlessly played with her hair, bodies desperately close together, as if one couldn't be without the other.

They basked in each other's company, not needing to say anything. Although they had very different professions, both were alike in a sense that they were tiring. During these hours, just right before the sun would come up, they rested. The silence was comforting, and the warmth welcoming.

In such a rocky and risky lifestyle as their own, they finally found their routine, their peace. 

And they found it in each other.


End file.
